<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you see the real me? by Handonlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805051">Can you see the real me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handonlover/pseuds/Handonlover'>Handonlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, F/M, Handon Weekly November Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handonlover/pseuds/Handonlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her parents, Hope made some questionable life choices. Now she is having a hard time finding herself again. How will her first date go after a long time of loneliness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you see the real me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my one shot for the Handon Weekly challenge for November. The prompt was blind date, so this is what I came up with. Sorry, it's a mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my birthday. Another year went by and nothing has changed. I was lonelier than ever. I got a huge box of peanut butter ice cream out of the freezer, settled in front of the TV in my living room to binge watch Cutthroat Kitchen. That’s how I spent my twenty fifth birthday. I received one birthday message today, from my best friend. My only friend.  ‘Hope, I love you!! Happy birthday! Please have some fun. See ya tomorrow!’ She was in the other side of the world visiting her mother, but she at least still thought of me… unlike my own family. But I don’t blame them at all. It was me, who messed up everything.</p>
<p>I had the best childhood. Loving parents, huge family with uncles, aunts and cousins. My dad owned a very successful business, and I was going to be his heir, the one who would take over the business one day. So I did well, I was the perfect daughter, an excellent student and got into one of the best universities to study business. I wanted this life and I never wanted to disappoint my parents.</p>
<p>On my freshmen year of college everything has changed. My parents and my uncle Elijah went on a business trip and their private plane crashed into the ocean. Everyone on the plane died instantly. I had a really hard time coping. I went downhill quickly. First I was slacking at school then I dropped college altogether… but not the college parties. I found something every night. If not a party, I ended up in a bar and drank myself until I couldn’t feel anymore. But I didn’t stop there. It started with a drunken make out with a collage guy, his name was Roman. He was handsome but nothing interesting. I ended up sleeping with him then dumped him the next morning. It became my routine. I named it the hunt. Every time it was someone different. I eyed the most attractive person in the parties. Didn’t care if they were single or not. The goal was to sleep with them by the end of the night, then I left them in the morning and never wanted to see them again.</p>
<p>This was my life for a long time and it ruined most of my relationships as well. My aunts and uncle tried to reach out for me for years. But I never cared, I was horrible with them. When they called me to see how I was or just to wish me a happy birthday, I always had some ugly words for them. It’s not their fault they had enough of my behavior and cut ties with me completely.</p>
<p>It was Lizzie, my best friend who stuck by me even when I was a total asshole to her. I could never be grateful enough for her. I could thank her my life. I don’t even want to think about where I could’ve ended up if I continued with my wild lifestyle. The final draw was when I got hurt badly by a man whom I went home with one night. Lizzie came quickly when I called and rushed me to the hospital. This situation was when I realized how reckless and dangerous was to invite total strangers for a quick pleasure in my home. Lizzie helped me and got me into therapy which helped me tremendously.</p>
<p>It had been three years since then. I never had the desire to hook up with strangers ever again. Well, I never had the desire to even go for dates anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning after my birthday, I had no plans to get up early, so I slept in as long as I could.</p>
<p>“Morning sunshine!” I heard my friend bursting my bedroom door in.</p>
<p>“Lizzie, I’m sleeping.” I whined while I covered my head with my sheets.</p>
<p>“No, you are not. Come see what I got for you for your birthday from Paris.”  Lizzie said cheerfully as she pulled the covers off me.</p>
<p>“Hey, I will take your keys away if you keep waking me.” I slowly got out of the bed and tried to give her my best fake mad look. “So how was your trip?”</p>
<p>“Awesome! MG and I had an amazing time with mom, and Josie was there with Penelope, they’re gonna get married next summer.”</p>
<p>“That’s great! How’s Josie?” I asked. Josie was Lizzie’s twin sister and she was my best friend once. But once in those wild years Josie was dating with this pretty girl, Maya and I decided I wanted her for myself for a night… yeah, that was the last time Josie and I spoke to each other. I tried to apologize since then but she won’t hear me out, she won’t ever forgive me, she made it pretty clear. But I understood, it was all my fault, I still wished her all the best in life.</p>
<p>“She’s happy.” Lizzie replied with a smile and I smiled her back. “But now, look at this dress.” Lizzie was holding up a gorgeous designer dress. It was elegant and unique but still simple. “It’s gonna look perfect on you.”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful… but I don’t see where or when I would wear something like this.” I barely ever got out of my apartment. I only left to work out or for therapy… occasionally I went for my art shows but I rarely even attended those.</p>
<p>“I have a plan for you to wear this gorgeous dress.” She smirked at me and I looked at her questioning.”I have a date for you tonight.”  She smiled and before I could oppose she continued. “He’s perfect for you Hope! He’s MG’s friend and he is a really good guy. Like really good.”</p>
<p>“No!” I stated firmly.</p>
<p>“Hope, please think about it. You need to get out more, get to know people. And this guy, Landon he is just what you need.”</p>
<p>“Lizzie, stop it please!” I begged her. I was so closed off of the world that I had major anxiety from just the thought of meeting someone new.</p>
<p>“He’s nice and kind, he would never hurt you.” She said placing her hands on my shoulders. “I’m worried about you Hope.” She looked at me with sad eyes and I just couldn’t say no to those and I didn’t want to worry her. If one date will get her off my back, I will do it.</p>
<p>“Fine.” I sighed loudly.</p>
<p>Lizzie was beyond happy. Later that evening I dressed in my new dress, did my hair and makeup in a simple way.  Lizzie showed a picture of Landon and although I wasn’t interested, I really just wanted to make Lizzie happy, but he was pretty cute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I got to the restaurant where we supposed to meet. I sat in my car for a few long minutes to gather my strength. It was nerve-racking to meet someone new, even if it was just for an hour or so. Finally I felt okay enough to leave my car. As I entered the restaurant, my eyes instantly landed on a man with curly dark hair sitting at a far end table. I walked towards him and he instantly laid his eyes on me. I gulped, trying to swallow my anxiety as he was checking me out. I walked towards him while he stood up and smiled at me.</p>
<p>“Hey, you must be Landon.” I said nervously as I reached the table.</p>
<p>“Hi, yes! And you Hope. Nice to meet you!” He smiled. He had beautiful green-grey eyes that were so familiar and warm and calming that I instantly felt less anxious. We sat down to the table. I couldn’t keep my eyes off his and he was staring at me too, then I saw a sudden change in his look. I wasn’t sure what it was.</p>
<p>“We did meet before right? Few years back?” He asked with a little uncertainty. I stared at him blankly. His eyes were familiar but I couldn’t place him. Maybe he saw me around the gym I usually go… other than that I didn’t go out much.</p>
<p> “Maybe we go to the same gym?” I shrugged. I didn’t really pay attention to people around me, I liked to avoid them.</p>
<p>“No no, I remember you. It was like four maybe five years ago, it was one of my neighbor’s birthday party… Wade…” he tried to say something else then he decided not to. He looked at the menu in front of him, trying to avoid my eyes… great we met at a party when I was having those awful years. Just what I needed when I was trying so hard to move on. I hoped we didn’t sleep together and I didn’t remember… I was always so drunk. He looked like the type of guy I would’ve gone after. I was terrified of that thought and awfully embarrassed.</p>
<p>The waitress came and took our orders. I just pointed on the first thing I found on the menu. I was so nervous my hands were shaking. Why did I ever come to this stupid date? I didn’t need this. It was silent for a moment after the waitress left. She took the menus so he had no choice but to look at me.</p>
<p>“You don’t remember, do you?” He asked with a half smile but there was something else in his look and voice… judgment perhaps. I wished I remembered what happened.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” I said embarrassed. I couldn’t take his judgmental look anymore, I just wanted to leave this date. I was just about to text Lizzie ‘help’ to call me with some fake urgency so I could leave the date as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“Me too… we talked for hours.” He said before I could press send. I put my phone down and looked up into his eyes again. I still wasn’t sure about it. He didn’t give me that calming vibe when I saw him the first time, but I listened. “I knew you were drunk but you told me you had a bad day, so we started to talk. We had some more drinks but I thought we actually connected… we talked for hours about ourselves. You told me about your dream of becoming a professional painter, you told me about your family… your parents.” He continued. I was surprised, I never talked about that stuff to anyone… was it something I did when I was really drunk and I just couldn’t remember? “The party was I think at the anniversary of their accident.” He said quietly and then it clicked. I suddenly remembered what happened.</p>
<p>It was him… I never thought I would ever see him again, perhaps I never wanted to see him again after everything that happened... but I wondered sometimes who he was, I didn’t even remember his looks… but those eyes were his. Those green-grey eyes burned into my memory. We did talk for hours in that party, I felt like I could tell him anything. Perhaps it was the alcohol and the fact that it was the anniversary of my parents’ death but I enjoyed every second with him… until I screwed up. It scared me when I realized how vulnerable I was in front of him and I suggested to leave the party… after that I wanted one thing from him, the only thing I thought would make me feel better. He lived in that same apartment building where the party was, so we were by ourselves in no time. I attacked him with a hungry kiss which he reciprocated but when I suggestively pushed him on his couch and straddled him he pushed me away. He told me I was drunk and grieving and he would never take advantage of the situation… which I was truly grateful now, but I was pissed back then… Then his brother who he shared his apartment with came home. I knew the guy, Rafael. I actually took him home with me once, so he knew me well too… I broke my rule of only sleeping with one person once and when Rafael asked me what I was doing in there, I told him I was waiting for him… so I ended up staying in their place but with Raf.  I even made sure to be extra vocal to let Landon know what he was missing… god I was an idiot. I was sure Raf told Landon after that what kind of a girl I was…</p>
<p>“Shit! I’m sorry Landon.” I couldn’t even look at him anymore.</p>
<p>“So you remember. I really didn’t know it was you when MG told me about the blind date. If I knew…” Then his phone started to ring. “Sorry, its work.”  He looked at me apologetically, but he was probably going to say that he would never come to date with me. He got up and walked away to talk. He obviously asked a friend or someone to call as soon as he realized who I was. I knew he would come back with a fake emergency or something… I should’ve texted Lizzie. I grabbed my purse and got some money out. I placed it on the table even tho our food didn’t come yet, I knew this date was over. I was getting up when he came back to the table.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Hope, I really need to leave for work.” He said and I chuckled quietly how right I was.</p>
<p>“I get it. Don’t worry about it.” I said plainly then I rushed out of the restaurant. I quickly got into my car. Worst date ever. Wasn’t even a date, he ran as soon as he knew who I was… and that’s all he was going to see from now on. No one cared that I was trying so hard to heal and move on. My family certainly didn’t care, Josie didn’t care. Why would a random date care? I took a moment in the car taking several deep breaths. I wanted to cry but I didn’t allow myself, even though it hurt. It hurt that people judged me by my past mistakes and they weren’t able to see through it. In these moments I was so grateful to have Lizzie in my life. I was about to call her when I heard knocking on my window. I looked up and Landon stood next to my car. I looked at him questioningly. What the hell did he want? Then he gestured me to get out of the car. I was mad now, but I opened the car door and got out.</p>
<p>“What?” I asked angrily.</p>
<p> “I was thinking we should continue our date on the road… if you have time.” Then he opened his car which was parking right next to mine. “We’d have more time to talk… I’m really sorry, my work just never stops.” He said with guilt in his eyes. I didn’t see judgment, I didn’t see disgust or hatred at all in those eyes. That green-grey pair was the reason I gave this date another chance, so I grabbed my bag and closed my car.</p>
<p>“Fine.” I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent at first in the car. It felt so awkward. What did he even do for work? What if he was a serial killer and I just got into his car. I was tiny but I trained to fight since I got hurt so I might be able to take him.</p>
<p>“So, where are we going?” I asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Not far, just a couple towns over.” He answered vaguely.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s just not so reassuring. You are not gonna kill me are you?”</p>
<p>“What?” He looked at me quickly and he saw I wasn’t joking. “God no, sorry… although the work situation won’t be so pleasant, so I must warn you.” </p>
<p>“What are you doing exactly?</p>
<p>“I’m a social worker. I need to pick up a little boy from a bad situation and hopefully I can find a decent foster home for him.” He explained.</p>
<p>“Oh god, that’s a stressful job to do.” I wondered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I want to help these kids where I can… it’s not much but if I can make sure these kids can get into a nice home where they can learn what family is about then it’s worth it.”</p>
<p>“You were a foster kid.” I suddenly remembered our drunken talk. He was abused and never loved. He aged out without ever having loving parents. God I felt awful.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I never got to be in a real home. If it wasn’t for my brother Raf, I have no idea where I would be right now. He was my rock, he always had my back. I was lucky I got to know what family means through him.” My stomach twitched at the mention of Rafael, and I felt nauseous suddenly.</p>
<p> “I’m sorry about Rafael.” I said quietly.</p>
<p>“Stop apologizing. I can’t even imagine what you went through with your parents… everyone is coping differently Hope. You know we need to accept and deal with our past traumas to be able to heal and move on… to live happily. Believe me, I know it’s not easy.” He said as he glanced at me with a reassuring smile.  Did he really think that? He wasn’t judging me? I was glad at this point to come along with him. Even if we never saw each other after this date at least I wasn’t dwelling at home with anger towards him and everyone who were not able to forgive me. I just smiled back at him.</p>
<p>The rest of the road was much lighter. I talked about my job, that I was an actual painter now. I had plenty of orders and exhibitions in town. He told me about his passion, music. He was writing music and he was at a local café performing almost every week. He even invited me to the next one. It seemed like it wasn’t our last date after all and I was quite happy about that. Something about him was different than any other person I’ve ever met.</p>
<p>Soon we arrived to our destination. It was a small townhouse, looked like any other house in the neighborhood but police cars were in front of it and policemen and women were swirling in the yard.</p>
<p>“What happened here?” I asked a little afraid of the answer.</p>
<p>“Meth lab in the house…” He said sadly as we saw the police drag several people out of the house and tucked them in their cars. “I’ll be right back.” Landon said and I nodded.</p>
<p>Soon he was walking back to the car with a little boy holding his hand. The boy couldn’t be more than five. He had brown curly hair and big brown eyes. He’s cheeks were red from crying and his eyes were still watery. Landon opened the trunk and grabbed something then he opened the back door. He placed a booster seat on then put some toys and stuff next to the seat, then he helped the little boy to get in.</p>
<p>“This is Pedro, and Pedro that is Hope. We will take you to a very nice place for the night. okay?” Landon said but he didn’t earn any respond from the terrified little boy.</p>
<p>“Hi Pedro, it is so nice to meet you.” I smiled at the boy in the back seat, but no respond for me either. Landon got in the driver seat and he started to drive. “You have a family for him?” I asked him whispering.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a foster family will take him for the night but it’s not permanent yet. I have to find something more stable for him.” He whispered back.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will.” I smiled at him reassuringly.</p>
<p>Pedro in the backseat started crying then after a while he started throwing the toys around him. Landon had to pull over until he calmed down.</p>
<p>“Would you sit with him? Might calm him.” Landon asked me.</p>
<p>“Ohh… I’m not good with kids Landon.” I said terrified… I had little cousins but I haven’t seen them in years,  I had no idea what to do with a kid.</p>
<p>“Just sit by him. You don’t have to do anything.” He pleaded with those eyes of his and I just couldn’t say no, so I sat beside Pedro.</p>
<p>As I suspected he wouldn’t stop crying and it made me anxious that I couldn’t do anything about it. I grabbed my purse and I took out a tiny sketch book I always carried with me and a pencil. I started to draw and held the sketch book so he could see what I was doing. He quieted down as he paid more attention to the book.</p>
<p>“It’s a doggy.” He said when he recognized the shapes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is. Do you want to name him?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Uhhmm… he’s name is Doggy.” He replied and I heard Landon chuckle in the front seat.</p>
<p>“That’s a perfect name.” I said and I wrote his name on it, torn the page out of the book and gave it to Pedro.</p>
<p>“Can you draw a kitten?” He asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“Sure” I smiled and started drawing a cat. That’s how the drive went by until Mystic Falls. I drew several little animal pictures to him. When we reached the house he was going to stay, Landon explained to him what was going to happen. He was a smart little boy and seemed to get that he was going to stay there... perhaps it wasn’t his first time. Before he left the car with Landon, Pedro wrapped his tiny arms around me and I hugged him back. I never knew I needed that hug from him but I felt lighter and happier than I ever was. This little guy at this young age had so much heartache and still managed to smile and give some love. I truly admired Landon for doing this job. Soon Landon made his way back to the car after dropping Pedro off.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry this date turned out to be a just babysitting him.” He said with an embarrassed look.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you invited me along.” I smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Landon asked with a sweet smile. “Can I take you to your car or home?”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask Lizzie tomorrow to take me back to the car, I am pretty tired… could you take me home please?”</p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p>The drive back home was fun and light. He didn’t mention our past encounter anymore. We talked about movies, books and shows we liked and such lighthearted things. When we arrived to my apartment building, he walked me to the entrance. I looked at those eyes one last time that day, but hoped it wouldn’t be the last time.</p>
<p>“I had fun today.” I said smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too. I hope to see you again soon.” He replied then I held my phone to him.</p>
<p>“We should exchange numbers then.” So we did. Before he left he placed a soft kiss on my left cheek which sent shivers down my spine. I wondered how it would feel to kiss him fully sober this time but I didn’t make any move. We’ll have all the time in the world for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>